


Drunk In Love

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Lee Taemin, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sappy, Smut, Super Cheesy Donghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Taehyun starts off the New Year right with his tall, dumb boyfriend.





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> I hope you guys have a wonderful start of your new year!  
> Please enjoy this little gift I wrote for y'all specially since I didn't get around to write a Christmas special T^T  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and the smut starts after the dash!

Three... 

Taehyun was holding a glass of Champaign in his hands, his friends all gathered around a small television looking at the countdown happening downtown. 

Two...

He smiled softly as he looked up to a familiar faces of everyone he loved. Kenta was drunkly giggling with Sanggyun’s arm around his waist. Hyunbin was holding onto Tolbi and bouncing the cat in his arms with every number counted. Yongguk simply watching him with a warm smile. 

One... 

And then there was his beloved. Soft lips locking on his own as Taehyun closed his eyes with the start of the new year. He kissed Donghan back like he had the year before that, feeling his smaller body and mind being crowded by the though of his boyfriend and how lucky he was for having him. Everyone cheered around them. Kenta also leaned in to kiss Sanggyun’s lips, however he got pushed away. Sanggyun’s face turning a bright red color as his hand came up to his lips. Hyunbin meanwhile kissed the top of Tolbi’s head and cheered with Yongguk before downing their drinks. 

It was all happy and wonderful. 

The television showed off fireworks going off in the distance, everyone cheering and excited for the beginning of a new year. 

He got several texts from the Hotshot members. San and Hojung even called him to wish him a happy new year and asked him to not drink too much, specially since he’s older he’d get a bad hangover. 

They also warned him about wearing a condom which made Taehyun scold Hojung about respecting his elders. They all just laughed it off. 

Timoteo sent Taehyun a selfie with his longtime friends Jongin and Taemin, wishing them all a happy new year. 

Junhyuk sent every single hotshot member a personalized message about how next year they’ll achieve so much, and that he is so happy to finally get all six members back together. It was all quite sappy and it brought a smile to Taehyun’s face imagining his leader drunkenly write these love letters to everyone. 

Taehyun sent him a voice message telling him how much he loved him back. 

Taehyun went home with Donghan that night. He knew they’d at least have some privacy there. 

Donghan sat down on his bed, giving Taehyun the widest cheeky smile. The older boy walked over, squeezing his boyfriend’s cheek, tugging at it slightly. 

“What are you so happy about?” 

Donghan shrugged, “Because I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world?” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. Donghan was always like this when he got drunk. 

“...Also because I’m getting laid tonight.” 

Taehyun almost whacked Donghan over the head. “Hey!” 

Donghan wrapped his arms around Taehyun’s waist and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Taehyun’s chest to look up at him. “Am I wrong?~” 

Taehyun blushed and looked away at the wall next to him. “You’re drunk.” 

“Oh, baby, drunk in love” Donghan began singing, jokingly off-tone. 

Taehyun cringed slightly but chuckled as Donghan tried to remove his coat and start lifting his shirt. He let Donghan do anything he wanted. 

“We be all night,” Donghan continued, starting undoing Taehyun’s pants. Taehyun simply placed his hands on Donghan’s shoulders, helping him by lifting each leg as the jeans were removed. “last thing I remember Is our beautiful bodies grindin' up in that club” 

Donghan laid down on the bed and pulled the half naked Taehyun of him. “Drunk in loveeeeee-” He half yelled before Taehyun leaned down and shut him up with a kiss. 

Donghan closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction, believing he was finally going to get what he wanted. 

Taehyun however, pulled away. A smile on his face as he said, “You’ve been listening to Kenta’s playlist too often.” He began undressing Donghan down to his boxers. Donghan didn’t know if he was feeling warm from Taehyun undressing him or the alcohol but either way he felt amazing. 

Taehyun then began kissing at his bare chest, slowly trailing the kisses down to his abdomen and over his stomach. Slipping off the bed and onto his knees. Donghan looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and bracing himself for a world of pleasure. 

However Taehyun moved away from him and threw something at his face. 

Donghan sat up, confusing until he saw his pajamas slip from his face down to his chest and ending on his lap. “Huh?” 

He looked up at Taehyun who was already dressing himself in his own pajamas. “So... no head?” Donghan asked a bit disappointed.

Taehyun burst out in a fit of giggles before shaking his head. “Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow when you’re more sober...” Taehyun walked closer to Donghan, standing between his legs again, “Then we’ll start off the year right.” He leaned down and whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m sober! I swear! I’ve never been so sober in my life!” Donghan whined, closing his eyes and regretting having drunk so much. 

Taehyun lovingly pecked his lips once more. Smiling and whispering a soft, “I love you, and Happy New Years.” 

 —————

Taehyun was woken up by a sudden shift in the bed. He rolled over to his back and found himself underneath Kim Donghan himself. The older boy was trying to wake himself up by rubbing at his eyelids, “What time is it...?” He whispered in a groggy tone.

“7am...” Donghan replied before leaning down and starting to pepper his boyfriend’s face with kisses. 

Taehyun hummed and wrapped his arms around Donghan’s neck, too sleepy to really protest or stop him. He smiled and squirmed slightly when Donghan began kissing and nibbling at his earlobe. “S-Stop it tickles...” 

Donghan did stop, grabbing onto Taehyun’s arms and removing them from his neck so he could turn Taehyun over onto his stomach. He continued his kissing spree all the way down his neck and onto his shoulder. There is when Taehyun realized what Donghan was trying to do. 

Taehyun felt a thick and heavy appendage begin rubbing over his ass, teasing Taehyun and causing him to grip hard at the bed sheets. “D-Donghan...” He warned but still pressed his forehead harder onto the pillow, Donghan pushing his morning-wood harder against Taehyun’s body. 

Taehyun reacted instinctively, lifting his hips from the bed and silently asking him to continue. 

This made Donghan smile, he wrapped both arms around Taehyun’s small waist and push himself harder and harder against Taehyun’s clothed body. Taehyun groaned, feeling that if this continued he was going to have the most uncomfortable wedgie of his life. 

He looked over his shoulder, slightly out of breath and asked, “Pull them down please?” 

Donghan didn’t need to be told twice. 

With one swift movement he lowered both Taehyun’s pajama pants and boxers. Just enough so only Taehyun’s cheeks were showing. He couldn’t resist and groped at his flesh, making Taehyun shiver at the cold feeling of Donghan’s hands. 

“C-Come on... There’s lube in the drawer...” Taehyun was about to reach out for it but Donghan gripped his wrist and stopped him. Leading it back onto the bed and pressing it down on the mattress. 

Donghan didn’t say anything, he simply slid his own pants off, pressing his hard bare cock between Taehyun’s firm ass. Taehyun braced himself, assuming that Donghan was about to go inside him dry but he didn’t. 

Instead he started to slowly rock back and forth, allowing his member to slide between Taehyun’s cheeks. Taehyun whined, not understanding why Donghan wouldn’t just slip inside. The slight rock of his own body with the motion of Donghan’s thrusts caused his member to get hard inside his boxers, it became uncomfortable and suffocating. He tried to push his hips back, wanting to get pleasure out of it but Donghan held him in place with his other hand. 

Taehyun closed his eyes and felt himself panting, even if he wasn’t being stimulated the movement were making his body heat up. He didn’t want to struggle against Donghan, he was clearly stronger than Taehyun, but it was hard not having him go any further than this. 

Taehyun could hear Donghan panting behind him, he noticed the way his hand would squeeze at his wrist with every increasing thrust. He noticed the way Donghan would go harder to the point that their skin would smack together causing Taehyun’s ass to jiggle slightly. 

Taehyun was going insane. 

He whimpered, pathetically, wanting more pleasure out of this. Donghan’s sounds and moans alone were enough to make Taehyun start squirming and imagining everything he could do to him. This was torture. They were fucking without actually having any penetration. 

Taehyun turned his head to his side, panting hard and rolling his eyes back every time Donghan would thrust. 

“Please...” He finally whispered but Donghan didn’t listen. He didn’t want to. 

It felt so good to have Taehyun at his mercy like this. It felt so good and it was so hot to wreck him without actually penetrating his body. How willing Taehyun became without even having to take his clothes fully off. 

Taehyun whined again. 

It was music to Donghan’s ears.

“So good...” Donghan whispered under his breath. “My good little pet...” 

Taehyun felt goosebumps crawl through his skin at the nickname. “D-Donghan...” He tried again, but got nothing.

“Fuck me... Please fuck me... Just-“ 

Donghan lifted his hand from Taehyun’s wrist and gripped at his jaw, shoving two fingers inside of his mouth in order to keep him quiet. The motion forced Taehyun to look forward, his panting getting more erratic from the restriction of his jaw. Donghan’s fingers were pressing down on his tongue so he couldn’t even bite down even if he wanted. Both of his hands gripped at the mattress as he groaned, feeling Donghan’s body go faster against him. 

Donghan pressed the side of his head against Taehyun’s own, panting right behind his ear. The warmth of Donghan’s breath causing Taehyun to shiver at the feeling, becoming overly sensitive as Donghan almost reached his peak. 

Taehyun could feel everything between his skin, he could feel the throbbing of Donghan’s cock, the pulse of every vein as he got solid hard and chased his release. 

Taehyun though, just maybe, if he did as Donghan asked he would get rewarded. All he wanted was to feel like Donghan was feeling. He wanted to feel complete and feel an end to all the warmth and built up sexual frustration. 

So with a final thrust and a bite on Taehyun’s skin, Donghan came. His white seed releasing in spurts onto Taehyun’s back and most of it dirtying his pajama shirt. The small amount that did make it onto his skin trickled down and collected on his lower back, causing Donghan to lick his lips at the delicious sight. 

The younger boy took his fingers out of Taehyun’s mouth and spanked Taehyun’s ass before pulling his pants up, covering him. Taehyun turned over, pouting before pulling the taller boy down. 

Donghan was surprised when Taehyun began to feverishly kiss him. Biting down on his bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth before kissing him again and again. He wanted to bruise him, he wanted to claim him. He was so desperate he felt the need to take matters into his own hands. 

“Touch me…” Taehyun would say breathlessly between each kiss. “Do it, it’s your fault.” He would plead, his voice getting raspier, the more desperate he felt. His cheeks were burning bright, his body was warm all over and his member was sticking out hard and leaking against his pajama pants. 

Donghan simply shoved his hand down Taehyun’s pants, wrapping his hand around Taehyun’s smaller cock. 

The sensation already overwhelmed him, his cock was engulfed by Donghan’s stupidly giant hands. 

He started grinding against his palm, clinging onto his boyfriend and whimpering as he finally got a way to relieve himself. 

“Stupid…” Taehyun whispered, wrapping both arms around Donghan’s neck and pulling his chest flush against his own. “Unfair-“ He said before moaning into his ear. 

It was a race to finish at this point. Donghan was gentle and slowly pressing his hand down on Taehyun’s cock, gently squeezing, almost not giving him enough to finish. 

Taehyun’s heartbeat was erratic, he was almost tearing up out of pure frustration. He squeezed his eyes closed and moaned Donghan’s name out. His thighs trembled as he covered Donghan’s hand in his own liquid essence, holding onto his boyfriend for a few seconds as he finished riding his high. 

He slowly let go of his tight hold on Donghan, his hands moving from his neck to Donghan’s cheeks and cupping them gently. Donghan pecked Taehyun’s lips until he felt the older boy smile. 

“Good?” He asked. 

“Perfect…” Taehyun replied. 

 


End file.
